One Love
by ShinobiShan
Summary: Sasuke is tasked with tutoring a less than co-operative pupil. Naruto is hell bent on changing the world. Let the games begin...


**A/N: Hiii guys! I know I REALLY should not be posting a new story before I've finished my others but this plot has just been floating around in my head and it refuses to leave!**

**I give you all fair warning though, this story contains a OOC Sasuke, so if that does not appeal to you don't read this.**

**Annnnd on with the story!**

Sasuke Uchiha walked slowly down the familiar corridors of Konoha High School, clutching a crumpled stack of papers in his hands. His shirt was slightly untucked at the front and his usually immaculate hair was sticking up at odd angles. He had finally made it through his first week as a teacher.

To be honest, it wasn't exactly his career of choice, but a Bachelors degree in English Literature and Anthropology did not exactly lend itself to a high profile position at a multinational corporation. Not that he was at all interested in working for a bunch of corporate leeches, he had just pictured his first job out of college somewhat differently.

The raven man looked longingly out of the glass doors of the main entrance, he could see his black Toyota Prius parked exactly where he had left it that morning. When he had pulled up in the car on the first day of school he had gotten a fair few confused stares from both students and teachers alike, but he didn't care. The raven simply gave them his most badass Uchiha stare thinking 'Yeah I drive a Prius, I'm a motherfucking eco-warrior bitch!' which usually sent his gawkers running. He did however, fail to comment on the 'I brake for Bunnies' bumper sticker which his brother had so loving placed on the back bumper, he had his pride.

Just as he was about to walk through the doors and reach his freedom he heard a voice calling out behind him.

"Uchiha-san! Wait up." Umino Iruka, the head of the English department, came running up behind him.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and mustered as much of a smile as he could. The man had been incredibly helpful to him all week, the least he could do was throw him an illusive Uchiha grin.

"Umino-san, what can I do for you?"

"Ano, I was just thinking, seeing as you've officially made it through your first week as a teacher I thought you might like to celebrate a little…how do you feel about coming to dinner?" the long-haired man smiled warmly at him.

Sasuke thought for a couple of seconds, he was ridiculously tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed, but he was also extremely hungry and he could do with a good meal and good company.

"Sure, that sounds great Umino-san."

"Oh good! And please, call me Iruka. If we're going to be working together there is no need for formalities." Iruka smiled again.

"Ok, and you should call my Sasuke…Uchiha-san reminds me of my father." The raven grimaced slightly and Iruka suddenly felt awkward, there was obviously a story behind that.

"Of course. So do you just want to follow me there? I'm on my way out now..." Iruka nodded towards the parking lot.

"Yeah sure, I was just about to leave anyway." Sasuke pulled the door open and waited for Iruka to walk out before leaving himself. He strolled up to his car, lovingly named Ralph, and unlocked the door. A sudden snort from next to him made him turn around.

"That's **your **car?" Iruka asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes, what of it?" Sasuke bristled, he was very protective of Ralph.

"Oh nothing nothing, Naruto is going to looove you." Iruka grinned at the raven man.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked quizzically.

"Oh right, sorry, he's kind of my adoptive brother. It's a long story, but we grew up in the same orphanage. And he's a fucking hippy, so anything even remotely green is like catnip to him. He'll be at dinner tonight so you can talk to him about it." With that Iruka climbed into his own car and began to pull out of the parking lot.

Sasuke quickly got into Ralph and followed his colleague out. It wasn't long before they reached the suburbs and after about 10 minutes Iruka pulled into the driveway of an average sized house. He quickly jumped out of his car and gestured for Sasuke to pull up on the curb in front of the house.

Sasuke climbed out of the car and followed Iruka to where he was now opening the front door. He waited patiently as Iruka found his keys and followed the brunet inside.

"So, welcome to chez Uzumaki-Umino. It's not huge but it's home." The teacher's voiced was laced with warmth as he spoke, he was obviously proud of his home.

"It's really nice." Sasuke responded with the pre-requisitioned nicety.

Iruka smiled at him as he put his bags down and then turned to face down the hall.

"NARUTO! I'M HOME!" He yelled suddenly.

There was silence for a second and then a shriek of 'Nii-san!' was heard as footsteps rapidly began hurrying down the passage. Sasuke wasn't quite sure what would emerge from the back of the house but he was completely unprepared for what he saw.

The first thing that came into view was the most brilliant mop of blonde hair Sasuke had ever seen. It was followed by a pair of shining cerulean eyes that were so perfect they could have been made of glass. Beneath the eyes on each cheek were three scars, which looked remarkably like whiskers, and only served to accent the perfect features of the most beautiful face the raven man had ever seen.

The beautiful blonde creature immediately attached himself to Iruka's side, beaming widely and turned his attention to the open-mouthed Uchiha.

"Who's this Nii-san?" Naruto smiled brightly as he looked the raven up and down.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He just started working at the school with me. Sasuke, this is Naruto." Iruka peeled himself from the blonde's arms as he pushed his brother gently toward the raven.

Sasuke automatically stuck out a hand but Naruto just stared at it for a second before wrapping his arms around the teacher and hugging him tightly.

"It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Naruto said as he let go of the stunned man.

Sasuke swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the knot in his throat, and managed to squeak out a quiet "Same here."

Iruka smirked at the raven man before turning to his brother "So what's for dinner kid?"

Naruto frowned slightly at the nickname "Ru, I'm 18, when are you going to stop calling me kid?"

"When you stop acting like one." Iruka answered playfully "Now get your ass into the kitchen and make us some food, we're starving over here!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue but turned and walked down the hall, followed closely by Iruka. Sasuke however, stood rooted to the spot. He wasn't at all sure what to make of what he had just seen.

He didn't have much time to think about it though because Iruka's voice was soon calling after him "Come on Sasuke, we're having a drink!"

The words pulled the raven from his daze and he followed the two men down the hall and into the kitchen. As he entered Iruka gestured for him to take a seat at the small round table in the centre of the room. The room was warm and smelled good, almost nostalgic. There was also soft reggae playing in the background and Sasuke could just make out the words:

_Don't worry, about a thing, cause every little thing, is gonna be alright._

Sasuke sank slowly into one of the chairs as Iruka placed a glass in front of him.

"Hope you like mojito's. Naruto's a magician with alcohol." Iruka chuckled and sat down next to the raven man.

Sasuke took a small sip of the drink and looked slowly from Iruka to Naruto, who was standing at the stove stirring something slowly in a frying pan. 'Just who the fuck are these people?' He thought to himself.

**A/N: Yeah I don't even know…where the hell did I get an idea for a hippy Naruto and like a super-weird-I-don't-even-know-anymore Sasuke. But I had to write it or the plot bunnies were going to kill me :/**

**Reviews are most welcome, be gentle with me :)**


End file.
